Mais qu'est-ce que!
by z67ywkvp dite Kurea-chan
Summary: Le meilleur résumé pour cette fiction, c'est son titre. Ou, du moins, c'est la réaction que vous êtes supposés avoir en lisant. Attention: le scénario s'est barré, la logique aussi, ainsi que le sérieux. Aucune psychologie et encore moins de sens. Ce n'est qu'un énorme délire de ma part, ayant pour but de vous faire rire. Présence d'un pseudo lemon FranceXAngleterre.


_**Mais qu'est-ce que… ?!**_

**Votre attention !**

**/!\ Cette fiction pourrait potentiellement porter atteinte à l'intelligence de certaines personnes. Lire ceci équivaut à fumer six joints simultanément, la tête à l'envers, dans une attraction de Disneyland un soir de pleine lune. En cas de lésion cérébrale des lecteurs provoquées par une surdose d'imbécilités illogiques, nous refusons toute responsabilité, qu'elles soient matérielles, morales, physique ou judiciaires, car nous sommes des gros lâches égocentrés qui ne pensons qu'à se faire de l'argent sur votre dos. Cordialement, l'administration de la fiction. /!\**

**(Ceci était un message du Ministère de la Connerie et des Fictions-Qui-Partent-En-Couille)**

**Bon, plus sérieusement… C'est quoi ce One-Shot à la con ?**

**Vraiment, je vais être complètement honnête avec vous : le titre, c'est ce que je me suis dit après avoir relue tout ça. C'est pour vous dire à quel point ça va être chaud. Si vous persistez à vouloir lire ce truc, préparez-vous ! Je veux que vous soyez bien conscients de ce dans quoi vous vous engagez.**

**Vous persistez ?**

**Vraiment ?**

**Sûrs ?**

**Bon…**

**Bonne lecture ! (mouahahahahahahahahah)**

**P.S. : Hetalia ne m'appartient pas.**

**P.S.S. : Cette fiction contient des références à d'autres fanfictions du fandom Fruk (c'était pour faire un petit coucou à mes compagnes d'écriture).**

**P.S.S. : La logique s'est complètement barrée pendant que j'écrivais… Je pense que vous allez très vite vous en rendre compte.**

* * *

Sifflotant entre deux marronniers fleuris, un oiseau ajoutait courageusement une brindille à son nid – puisque la rime le lui autorise –, préparant la naissance future de ses petits oisillons. Le soleil chantait à travers les rares nuages nacrés, illuminant Paris et ses sourires. Une bonne odeur de brioche cuite s'échappait des boulangeries accueillantes, quelques artistes de rues gazouillaient des airs nostalgiques ou peignaient quelques portraits des Aimés que l'on oublie.

En catimini de cette joyeuse vie, le Palais de l'Elysée dominait sa rue, drapeaux aux vents, fenêtres ouvertes et rideaux voltigeant librement. Ne manquait plus qu'une pluie de roses, et cette description ultra-cliché serait parfaite.

Puis, sans que personne ne s'y attendit, une montagne de pétales de roses tomba sur la ville, intéressants les quelques passants peu pressés d'aller travailler. D'autres n'avaient pas le temps de s'arrêter, souhaitant attraper un train au plus vite.

Ainsi, la description clichée était parfaite.

Donc, bien loin de là (car oui, les paragraphes précédents n'ont aucun rapport avec le putain de sujet de cette fiction), dans la région Centre – où personne ne va car personne ne sait que ça existe –, les Nations du monde entier étaient réunies dans une seule et même pièce gargantuesque, d'un château gargantuesque dans cette région gargantuesquement vide. En effet, Francis avait tenu à ce que le meeting du mois ait lieu dans sa résidence secondaire. Enfin, non… pas secondaire puisqu'il en avait une dans chaque département, chaque région, plus les DOM-TOM, chez ses enfants et ses anciennes colonies (non, ce n'est pas un crevard, c'est juste que sa famille l'aime et accepte de lui donner gratuitement des demeures hors de prix que personne ne peut acheter !)

Bref, ne manquait que ledit français pour qu'une réelle discussion puisse commencer. Par une bien étrange sorcellerie, Francis était en retard, ce qui en étonna plus d'un puisque ce type adorait venir en avance pour faire chier Angleterre, qui lui était en avance pour le simple plaisir d'être en avance (parce qu'il existe bien des cons qui aiment se lever aux aurores « au cas où ») ! Où était le charmant représentant de la Nation hexagone ? S'était-il noyé dans les toilettes ?

Au moment où Antonio se portait volontaire pour aller repêcher le cadavre, une gracieuse silhouette déboula d'un coup de pied précis dans la porte, ouvrant les pans dans un bruit raisonnant.

Il apporta avec lui une douce odeur de fleurs.

C'était Francis, dans toute sa splendeur (parce que la rime le lui autorise).

Enfin… trop de splendeur, d'ailleurs.

Le bellâtre était apparu en contre-jour, bien qu'il n'y ait pas de lumière dans le couloir (magie de la science, quand tu nous tiens !) et semblait briller d'une aura sombre –magnifique antithèse qui, quand on la lit avec attention, n'a aucun putain de sens. Bref, en gros, comme la lumière vient dans son dos, toute la partie face semble étrangement plus noire (Non, je n'ai rien contre les noirs !). Donc il a l'air majestueux ! Faites un effort pour comprendre, bande de lectrices ignares que nous sommes ! Oui, je m'inclus dans une proposition où le premier verbe m'excluait ! Oui j'encule la grammaire et la logique en même temps ! Oui ce mot est moche ! Oui je vais fermer ma gueule et continuer cette fiction qui n'a pas de fil conducteur ! Oui, Madame !

Soit, reprenons. Pour quelques raisons qui seront énoncées ultérieurement, la chemise blanche de Francis était presque entièrement ouverte, assez pour donner envie de se jeter dans un lit avec, mais en gardant un part d'érotisme à cause de la peau dissimulée… (Putain de tissu !) Je m'égare à nouveau, ça ne va pas…

Son pantalon tombait un peu plus sur ses hanches qu'à l'accoutumé et ses cheveux blonds et fins étaient tous détachés, volant librement autour de son visage à l'expression sensuelle (si, vous savez ! L'expression du beau mannequin posant pour des marques magnifique qui prend la pose, avec la bouche légèrement entrouverte et le regard profond !)

« Bloody hell, Francis ! Où étais-tu passé pendant tout ce temps ? enragea Arthur qui, comme dans la plupart des fanfictions, commence son argumentation en pestant contre son rival qui n'a rien demandé. Et peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi ton corps fait une surcharge de phéromones ? On les sent jusqu'ici !

_ Il a raison, mi hermano ! Commença Espagne ! Même moi j'ai envie de débuter un lemon avec toi ! Et pourtant tu es mon grand frère, ce serait un inceste ! Sans compter que je suis en couple avec Lovino, comme dans chaque fiction du fandom où je suis un personnage secondaire !

_ J'ai bien peur de devoir vous annoncer de terribles choses, coupa Francis en haletant légèrement de sa précédente course (parce qu'un mec magnifique qui halète, c'est trop sexe, quoi !) Je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose de périlleux pour notre avenir !

_ Mon Dieu ! s'exclama Italie. Les pasta sont abolies ?!

_ Non, pire !

_ Arthur a appris à cuisiner ?

_ Pire !

_ Amérique et Russie sont en couple ?!

_ Pire !

_ Le best-seller mondial est un livre de cul ?!

_ Pire !

_ 2+2=4 ?!

_ Pire !

_ Putain mais parle !

_ Je crois bien que nous sommes dans une fanfiction ! »

La vie sembla quitter cette pièce, tant le drame annoncé était choquant. Certains sentaient leur cœur rater des battements et leur respiration s'effilocher. Un vent sourd, accompagné d'un orage, claqua contre la vitre, comme par hasard alors que Météo France avait prévu du beau temps (ça alors ! Ce seraient-ils **encore** trompés dans leurs estimations météorologiques ?), ajoutant une dose de drame à cette dramatique situation. D'autres cherchaient à fuir le regard du français, le visage blessé et tragique, qu'ils préféraient tourner de profil et incliné vers le sol (parce que c'est plus classe comme ça, vous dis-je !). Plus un bruit ne vint perturber l'étonnement présent dans la pièce, autre que l'ouragan qui faisait trembler la France campagnarde. Mais Arthur se décida finalement à le briser, malgré le tsunami qui apparaissait au loin.

« Francis… Qu'est-ce que cela signifie… ?

_ Je sais ce que vous pensez mais… ce n'est autre que la vérité la plus cruelle…

_ Non, en fait, ma question c'était plutôt : comme j'ai pas compris tu pourrais répéter de manière plus précise ? ».

En effet, sous la pression de la description dramatique de l'auteure, tout le monde avait agi comme s'il se passait quelque chose de terrible, mais en fait ils avaient fait semblant de comprendre ce qui avait été dit.

Parce que oui, le monde est profondément et définitivement con.

« Bon, en gros, reprit Francis en passant sensuellement la main dans ses cheveux, nos actions sont contrôlées par des… fan… et surtout des fangirl apparemment… qui nous… font faire des choses… parfois étranges et parfois terribles ! Mais on ne s'en souvient jamais parce qu'on passe notre temps à être utilisé et réutiliser entre toutes les mains !

_ Mais alors comment le sais-tu ? demanda suspicieusement Allemagne.

_ Parce que la fiction d'aujourd'hui est écrite par une connas… une fan qui voulait que la vérité éclate ! »

Francis prit appui sur un pied, faisant remonter un peu la hanche opposée pour se donner un air de mannequin orgasmique.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te conduis comme ça, continua Arthur en louchant sur ce corps parfait. La situation semble critique mais tu agis comme si tu cherchais à m'exciter, ce qui est paradoxal puisqu'on est officiellement dans une situation de merde. Par ailleurs, pourquoi tes vêtements sont autant en désordre ?

_ Parce que la greluche qui écrit cette histoire m'aime bien, je crois. Et elle doit avoir des fantasmes étranges sur mon corps ».

En effet, il n'y avait pas une partie du corps de Francis qu'on n'eut pas envie de croquer. Cependant, la plupart des nations était occupée à comprendre la situation dans laquelle ils baignaient, sauf Angleterre qui matait son rival avec un début de bave aux lèvres.

« Cette situation m'exaspère, soupira Francis dans un souffle qui ne retirait rien à son charme. Je ne sais pas où elle a vu ça mais l'auteure trouve que lorsque mes cheveux sont détachés, c'est plus sexy. Depuis, je n'arrive plus à me les attacher malgré toutes mes techniques pour arriver à mes fins. Même mon coiffeur a échoué en se coupant les doigts avec un rasoir (cette auteure est une vraie folle, ma parole !)… c'est dingue la magie des fanfictions… Elle me contrôle entièrement ! Par exemple, ce matin, je me suis réveillé d'un rêve érotique incluant Arthur et une piscine, et je suis sûre que c'est elle, la coupable de ça ! Par contre, joli cul, Arthur. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais te baigner nu.

_ C'est un de mes hobbies, en effet, mais là n'est pas la question. Ne pourrais-tu pas plutôt retirer cette fucking chemise ?

_ Mais enfin ! s'écria Amérique. Normalement, Angleterre, tu réagis en le frappant ou en lui hurlant dessus ! Pourquoi ce brusque changement ?

_ Rassures-toi, sourit Francis. C'est actuellement un personnage OOC, c'est pour ça. L'auteure utilise ceci afin de me donner toutes les chances de le baiser avant la fin du One-Shot.

_ Oh, je vois !

_ Mais comment sortir de ce cauchemar ? s'inquiéta Prusse. Ma magnifique personne ne peut pas vivre sous le joug d'autres personnes ! C'est une insulte grave à ma suprématie !

_ On n'en sort pas, mon ami. On subit, répondit le français avec un regard très défaitiste (mais toujours sexy, quoi !). D'ailleurs, il faudrait que je te pète la gueule, mon cher Gil.

_ Mais pourquoi ?!

_ Parce qu'en lisant certaines fanfictions que m'a envoyé l'auteure, je me suis aperçu que tu sautais parfois mon Canada comme un porc en rut. C'est inacceptable !

_ M-m-mais… certaines le foutent en couple avec Amérique parfois ! Et lui aussi fais des choses pas très belles ! Pourquoi lui s'en sortirais et pas moi ?

_ Parce que c'est aussi mon fils et que l'inceste ne dérange pas l'auteure. D'ailleurs, elle aime bien l'AmericaXCanada.

_ Mais elle fait chier, cette conne ! »

La discussion s'envenima rapidement. Certains semblaient céder à la panique de l'inconnu (et Matthieu avait tourné de l'œil). En effet, quel choc que d'apprendre que leur vie n'était régie que par des adolescentes aux hormones explosives. Ces demi-dieux, demi-déesses avaient accès à l'historique complet de leurs parties de jambes en l'air, c'était trop la honte ! Ce qui était étrange, c'était que certaines Nations aient de vagues souvenirs de ces fameuses fanfictions mais semblaient les oublier aussitôt, comme si l'auteure actuelle avait une soudaine envie de faire chier !

Cependant, et afin que ce One-Shot ne devienne ni trop psychologique ni trop n'importe quoi, la situation se calma d'un coup, et tout fut silencieux.

Italie eut une soudaine envie de pâtes, Russie riait, Amérique montrait les nouveaux plans de son super héros « trop de la balle », Japon écrivait un doujinshi sur France et Angleterre, Allemagne cria sur Italie (puisqu'il n'était bon qu'à ça), Espagne souriait (oui, c'est tout ce qu'il fait lorsqu'il a le rôle de figurant dans une scène) et le reste, globalement, on s'en fout.

Alors qu'ils avaient tous l'air d'autistes à rire dans le vide, Francis attrapa Arthur et l'entraina dans le couloir, l'air pressé et réfléchi pour se donner un genre sérieux et classe, ce qui donnait envie à l'Angleterre de faire des choses qui justifieraient le Rated M.

« Où m'emmènes-tu, wine bastard ?! Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai explicitement montré que je voulais que tu me baises, par des regards tendancieux, que ça te donne le droit de me trainer sensuellement vers une pièce fermée à clés, où personne n'ira nous interrompre ! N'oublies pas que je suis un Tsundere !

_ Non, rassures-toi. Comme dans la plupart des fictions Fruk, le lemon arrive à la fin du chapitre. Ou au tout début mais celui-là, on l'a loupé. Il va donc falloir que tu attendes quelques pages de plus.

_ Mais alors… qu'allons-nous faire du temps qui reste, sachant qu'il n'y a pas de scénario et que l'auteure a trouvé un moyen subtil de nous éloigner du reste du monde et de ces idiots qui faisaient des têtes de con ?

_ Pas le choix… il va falloir improviser un scénario pour lui assurer un nombre de vues correct et quelques reviews.

_ Alors, on va devoir faire la fanfiction ?

_ Oui.

_ Mais comment ?

_ Simple. J'ai répertorié les situations redondantes qu'on trouve dans beaucoup de fictions axées sur nous deux. Il suffit de jouer là-dessus et tout ira pour le mieux !

_ D'accord. Par quoi on commence ? »

Francis stoppa sa marche dans le long couloir qui n'en finissait plus, observant son vis-à-vis dans les yeux. Il était heureux de partager cette mission avec son petit Arthur adoré. Ils ne s'amusaient plus ensembles depuis tellement de temps, passant leurs journées à se disputer et à baiser (selon la fiction), donc cela leur fit du bien de partager un secret à deux. Arthur, redevenu IC, attendait que l'autre lui explique le plan, l'air concentré.

Francis prit son inspiration.

« Commençons logiquement, mon amour. Refais ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure, ce sera un bon début…

_ J'ai fait quoi tout à l'heure ? Te mater le cul ?

_ Non, encore avant, quand tu me hurlais dessus pour rien. C'est exactement ce que les fans aiment ! Généralement, on se déteste, puis il se passe une connerie quelconque (qui, une fois sur trois, est due à ta magie de merde), puis on arrive plus à retenir nos sentiments, puis on baise, puis on s'avoue notre amour, puis c'est fini. Donc, si on suit ce programme, ça devrait aller.

Arthur n'était pas convaincu par la pertinence du plan.

« Tu veux pas qu'on fasse quelque chose d'original ?

_ Tu sais ce que ça donne, une fanfiction originale ?

_ Euh… non… »

Francis lui tendit son téléphone portable.

« Lis ce truc. C'est une autre fiction que m'a envoyé l'auteure. Et c'est original… »

Arthur, le visage concentré et professionnel, lisait calmement la fiction, avant d'hausser un sourcil, puis un autre, et enfin d'écarter le portable le plus loin possible de son visage dans une mimique dégoûtée.

« Euh… La scatophilie, c'est pas trop ma tasse de thé…

_ L'auteure de cette histoire est anglaise.

_ La ferme ! Elle a de l'imagination, c'est son droit !

_ Et encore, y en a d'autres qui sont… étranges… La cannibale, par exemple.

_ Pardon ?! Mais c'est dégueulasse !

_ Et y a aussi…

_ Oh chut ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre d'aussi immonde !

_ Oh ! Y avait lors des JO à Londres qui était bien (sans être dégueulasse d'ailleurs) ! Je l'avais bien aimé celle-là ! Bon, c'était un peu étroit pour s'envoyer en l'air et Antonio rodait à côté mais, au final, c'était plutôt bon ! Puis y en avait une qui se passait dans un univers alternatif où t'étais un punk et moi un bourgeois à la con, puis t'es tombé amoureux de moi, puis… tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est que t'as fini travesti en fille devant ma mère à ma soirée de fiançailles…

_ Les fans sont impitoyables…

_ Comme tu dis… »

Le français jeta un regard à son bras où un chiffre peint à l'encre apparaissait.

« 7 ». Dans une belle écriture (non parce qu'il faut pas déconner non plus ! On va pas lui écrire de la merde sur le bras !)

Sept pages ? C'était bien trop peu pour un One-Shot digne de ce nom. Francis devait à tout prix trouver un moyen d'augmenter ce chiffre, en comptant le lemon de fin. C'était jouable. Il y avait encore une solution à cette terrible situation. En pensant logiquement il devait…

Logiquement ?

Non, non. En pensant n'importe comment et en priant pour que ça ait du sens, il se dit que, désormais, il devait trouver une justification à l'arrivée du lemon. Sinon, le Rated M perdait de son sens.

« Arthur ! Nous allons devoir trouver une raison pour coucher ensemble ! Parce que sans raison, ça ôte un certain intérêt à l'histoire et les lectrices vont rager !

_ D'accord ! Mais… comment on trouve une raison ?

_ Je ne sais pas… Il nous faudrait une bonne petite guerre, en fait. Bizarrement, c'est toujours au moment où on se hait le plus qu'on copule le mieux.

_ Oui mais… en avril 2015, il se passe que dalle. Surtout entre nos deux pays…

_ Merde ! Où est Napoléon quand on a besoin de lui ?

_ Dans ton cul ?

_ Ça, c'était de l'humour raté, Arthur.

_ C'est pas moi, c'est l'auteure ! »

Et hop ! Cette salope d'auteure venait de gagner une page dans un dialogue qui ne servait à rien. Trop facile…

« J'avoue que je bloque là…, avoua Francis en remettant ses beaux cheveux en arrière pour dégager son visage sensuel.

_ Humm… Il nous faudrait un élément perturbateur… Quelque chose qui brise le calme de la fiction…

_ Arthur ! Francis ! cria Antonio en courant vers eux avec les bras dans tous les sens. Le tsunami de tout à l'heure nous empêche de sortir ! Le palais où on se trouve est cerné par les eaux de tous les côtés ! Si on n'ouvre ne serait-ce qu'une fenêtre, ça va rentrer et nous noyer ! Même si on est techniquement immortel !

_ Oh mon Dieu ! cria Francis.

_ Comme c'est étrange ! renchérit Arthur.

_ Comme c'est bizarre ! continua Antonio.

_ Et quelle coïncidence ! termina Ioneco qui repartit comme il était venu (c'est-à-dire : on n'en sais foutre rien) ».

Antonio repartit, toujours en balançant ses bras dans tous les sens, hurlant qu'ils étaient bloqués, que c'était la fin, qu'il aimait Romano et que la paëlla était la meilleure chose au monde. Des horreurs, en somme.

« Francis ! Qu'allons-nous faire ?!

_ Attendre les secours Arthur…

_ Mais qu'allons-nous faire en attendant ? Je veux dire… la peur de la mort (même si on est techniquement immortels), le stress, la sensation d'emprisonnement, le fait que je ne sache pas nager (comme dans 50% des fictions alors que j'ai été un fucking pirate au XVIème siècle, bordel !)… Tout cela va poser problème…

_ Je sais Arthur… Et c'est justement parce que je sais comment tu te sens à propos de tout ça que je vais devoir te rassurer, en tant que gentil grand frère. Avec un peu de chance, on finira par coucher ensembles.

_ C'est vrai que ça doit calmer un max… »

Enfin ! Ils avaient une raison s'envoyer en l'air !

Immédiatement, les paupières d'Arthur se fermèrent doucement, puis il soupira de malaise alors que d'étranges tremblements secouèrent ses épaules. Sa mâchoire se serra durement, comme s'il avalait des cris, et ses poings clos en firent autant.

« C'est parfait, Arthur. On croirait vraiment que tu te retiens de paniquer ! »

Toujours en simulant sa crise d'angoisse, l'anglais se mit à haleter légèrement, tout en attrapant ses bras pour se ratatiner sur place. Francis n'avait plus qu'à jouer la comédie aussi.

« Ohlala ! Ça alors ! Angleterre qui tremble et qui a l'air d'avoir peur ! Sapristi ! Serait-ce une crise d'angoisse ? demanda tout haut le français avec un ton burlesque.

_ Eh bien ! Eh bien ! répondit son homologue sur le même ton. Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire ! Tu sais pourtant bien que je n'ai peur de rien, nom d'un chien !

_ Ah bah ça ! Quel Tsundere, mon Arthur ! se plaignit-il d'abord, puis en aparté : Je suis pourtant sûr qu'il me cache quelque chose, le bougre !, puis revenant à un ton plus bourrin : Voyons, mon lapin (putain ce que c'est moche ! pourquoi toutes les fangirls me font t'appeler comme ça ?), aurais-tu pas quelque chose à dire à ton vieil ami-ennemi ?

_ Bah si t'es mon ennemi, je vais rien te dire. Réfléchis, couillon.

_ Chut ! murmura le français. C'est pour les fans. Elles adorent jouer sur la relation ami-ennemi, même si parfois, ça n'a aucun putain de sens. Fais juste semblant de comprendre.

_ Mais…

_ Pense au lemon.

_ Mais dis donc, Francis ! reprit de suite l'anglais. N'aurais-tu pas oublié le fait que tu ne m'as jamais appris à nager ?

_ Sapristi ! Est-ce bien vrai ?

_ Pour sûr, parbleu ! continua-t-il avec un soudain accent marseillais croisé avec celui des paysans du XVIème siècle. Ah que tu t'es barré avant, mon trou du cul ! T'étonnes pas que j'ai voulu prendre mon indépendance ! Tu m'avais abandonné tout seul pour faire je-ne-sais-quoi !

_ Diantre ! Serait-ce la raison première de notre discorde ?!

_ A ton avis, tête de nœud !

_ Ahlalala…. Je me sens défaillir face à toutes ces cruelles et brusques révélations auxquelles je ne m'attendais pas… Mon pauvre… erk… lapin ! Tu t'es senti seul pendant toutes ces années et c'est pour ça que tu m'as tant fait la guerre ! En réalité, tu ne désirais que m'avoir pour toi parce que tu pensais que je ne t'aimais plus ! D'où la guerre de Cent Ans où tu as voulu nous réunir sous ta couronne !

_ Houla ! Tires pas toutes ces conclusions abracadabrantes, je t'ai juste dit que tu m'avais pas appris à nager.

_ Logique de fangirl, cherche pas. Faut bien un peu de psychologie dans les fictions, sinon on se fait chier.

_ Pas faux ».

Sans qu'on ne sache trop pourquoi, le regard de Francis se fit plus doux (façon : j'encule la logique depuis le début de la fiction donc, pour de ce qu'i sauver…) alors qu'il couvait son ancien – mais alors trèèèèèès ancien – protégé de ses yeux bleus magnifiques. Il parvenait enfin à mettre des mots sur les non-dits, parce qu'il faut bien au moins une phrase classe dans toute cette merde, et tout lui sembla enfin plus clair (et c'est bien le seul).

En réalité, Arthur l'aimait ! Ce devait être pour ça qu'il y avait écrit _France_X_Angleterre_ _Rated M_, dans la grille de recherche de cette fiction ! Que c'était subtil ! Et lourd de sens !

Francis, qui avait déjà oublié le début et l'enjeu presque inexistant de la fiction, attira son cher amour dans un baiser passionné en plein milieu du couloir où personne n'allait venir de toute façon.

Enfin, le fantasme d'Arthur se réalisait ! Ils s'embrassaient ! Après 10 pages à la con !

« Wahou ! T'embrasse super bien ! se réjouit-il en s'arrachant à ses lèvres.

_ C'est normal, je suis un tombeur. Toutes les fans de Fruk me décrivent comme un Apollon qui baise bien.

_ Eh bah qu'elles continuent !

_ Attention, tu redeviens OOC.

_ Ah oui merde… Euh… Francis, je… Ce n'est pas que j'ai peur de l'eau mais… je peux avouer que ta chaleur me fait du bien… Mais ne va pas t'imaginer que…

_ Oh fais pas chier ! »

Ils se jetèrent à nouveau sur les lèvres de l'autre pour couper court à la « conversation », si ce mot à encore un sens bien sûr.

Ce fut une cascade de baisers qui noya le cœur meurtri de peur de l'anglais. Il avait, selon le scénario, la subtile impression que rien ne pouvait plus lui arriver, qu'il était protégé par ses bras forts qui l'enlaçaient si amoureusement. Après tous ces siècles de combats incessants et insensés, la vérité de leurs sentiments respectifs lui éclatait enfin à la figure, comme les 20580 autres fois dans les 20580 autres fictions à ce sujet. Comme une petite pucelle amoureuse, il se dit que l'homme qui allait désormais partager sa vie était au summum de la perfection (oui, oui, carrément). Tellement beau, et bon cuisiner, et père modèle, et classe ! et…

« Bordel de chemise de merde ! J'arrive à la déboutonner ! »

Et poli, et maitre de lui-même.

Faisant comme si c'était prévu, Francis se prit à arracher l'agaçante chemise (les dizaines de milliers de £ (oui, oui, carrément) qu'il allait rembourser après, pour cet incroyable costume sur mesure, le feront bien vite déchanter).

Bref, Francis descendit ses lèvres sur la poitrine mise à découvert de son amant, allant titiller du bout de la langue les pointes de chair rosées qui pointaient sans honte. Automatiquement, Arthur se mit à rire.

« Tu n'es pas supposé réagir comme ça, tu sais ? rappela le français.

_ M-mais ça… cha… ahahah ! chatouille !

_ C'est censé être érotique, nom d'un pigeon ! Ne ris pas !

_ Alors arrête ! Si tu veux faire dans l'érotisme, va plus bas, parce que là c'est juste l'équivalent d'un chatouillement.

_ C'est bon, j'y vais ».

Arthur avait parfois un certain côté tue-l'amour. Mais bon, c'était comme ça qu'il l'aimait son anglais. Cet auto-proclamé gentleman classe et élégant qui tentait toujours de faire bonne figure avec flegme et maitrise, ô combien agaçant parfois. Mais même son côté bourrin pouvait avoir un certain charme à ses yeux, car ce caractère bien trempé avait un côté attirant et…

« Je ne te sens pas trop bander, Francis. Dis-le tout de suite si tu veux te taper quelqu'un d'autre ! Je tiendrais le caméscope, si tu veux ! »

Non, retirez le paragraphe précédent. Arthur n'est pas plus classe que lui, c'est pour dire.

« Faut dire que ta crise de rire a de quoi refroidir une salamandre.

_ Ouais bah désolé, hein ! Pas ma faute si je suis sensible à cet endroit ».

De toute façon, après 11 pages illogiques, fallait pas s'attendre à ce que le lemon ait un sens. Ce serait un miracle que Francis arrive à se le taper. Pourtant, cela semblait plus évident au début, lorsqu'Arthur lui avait quasiment bavé dessus à son entrée en scène. Finalement, le OOC, ça a du bon.

Le dos appuyé contre le mur du couloir, Arthur voyait le français descendre progressivement vers le bas, jusqu'à se mettre à genoux devant sa ceinture.

Hohoho ! France à genoux devant l'Angleterre ! Que c'est sexuel ! Un fantasme vieux de 1000 ans ! Arthur se sentit soudainement très puissant. Bien sûr, cette sensation s'envola lorsqu'il poussa un petit cri aigue assez féminin – parce que l'auteure adore briser le peu de scènes classes de ses histoires.

Ainsi, l'anglais se courba un peu en avant, de façon à s'accrocher à la chemise de Francis, haletant à la fois de gêne et de plaisir pendant que son amant faisait des merveilles avec sa langue. Il remercia intérieurement les fans d'avoir fait de Francis un professionnel de la baiserie, même s'il était jaloux de toutes les personnes ayant été dans son lit.

Façon, en plus de 1000 ans, c'était sûr qu'il avait dû se taper pleins de monde.

Après une ellipse de temps qu'on utilise toujours à ce moment-là parce qu'on se fait chier à écrire une simple pipe (oui, je suis classe), le français s'écarta pour permettre à Arthur de s'asseoir à même le sol, en face de lui.

« Bon…, commença Francis. On va maintenant rentrer au cœur du problème.

_ Sois doux…, implora le plus jeune.

_ Mais bien entendu, mon amour ! Je ne te ferais aucun mal ! »

Rassuré, Arthur sourit.

Trois minutes plus tard, il souffrait bordel de sa race de merde à la con !

« Je crois qu'on a zappé une étape…

_ La… pré… prépara… tion… ! Fuck !

_ Ah oui ! Tu as raison, mon… lapin. C'est pour ça que ça rentre pas bien ! »

En effet, Francis n'avait pu entrer que la tête de son sexe dans l'antre d'Arthur avant que celui-ci ne hurle à la mort (mais aucune autre Nation de ce château ne les avait entendu évidemment, c'est une fiction !)

Par un procédé magique qui ne sera jamais expliqué, Francis sortit une lotion de lubrifiant de sa poche pour en mettre une quantité généreuse à l'intérieur d'Arthur.

« Putain mais c'est visqueux et froid, ton truc !

_ Tu chipotes pas dans les autres fictions…

_ Mais c'est froid, merde !

_ Pas tant que ça. C'est juste que ton corps est bouillant. D'ailleurs, c'est du lubrifiant goût fraise ! Tu veux gouter ?

_ Berk ! On goute pas du lubrifiant !

_ Bah si… Puisque c'est goût fraise. C'est fait pour, voyons ! Tu crois quoi ?

_ T'es pas sérieux… On va pas parler de parfum de lubrifiant alors que t'as trois doigts dans mon cul, salaud de grenouille vicieuse !

_ J'ai compris, j'ai compris ».

Francis mit fin à ce débat (bien qu'il ait raison, comme toujours !) en remettant son pénis à l'entrée de l'anglais. Il poussa une première fois pour étirer les premiers muscles. Arthur gémit en raidissant ses jambes. Puis Francis se recula un peu pour qu'il puisse se détendre avant la prochaine poussée. Il recommença, allant plus loin, puis recommença sa manœuvre.

« On y est presque, mon… lapin ! Encore un effort !

_ Putain ce que c'est long…

_ C'est ça ou tu douilles.

_ Bon, bon… Vas-y comme tu veux…

_ Ok. A la une… A la deux… A la trois ! »

Puis il fut enfin entièrement en lui.

Arthur applaudit la performance, très souriant face à cette belle action. D'autres aussi applaudirent mais repartirent ensuite dans le couloir où ils n'étaient pas supposés être, laissant les deux amants seuls dans leur union.

Francis débuta quelques mouvements de va-et-vient. Leurs gémissements de plaisir s'accentuèrent au fur et à mesure (non, non, personne ne les entend, vous ai-je dit !) puis leurs gestes devinrent progressivement plus bestiaux, plus envieux, plus… mince, il me faut un troisième adjectif ! Je vais chercher dans les fictions des autres !

…

…

…

Plus fougueux ! Oh oui ! Que ce mot fait rêver !

Ils crièrent leur amour dans un dernier soupir commun (et on les entend toujours pas, hein !) avant que l'extase complète ne les emporte dans le Nirvana, pour finalement les laisser pantelant de leur orgasme. Même pire, les laisser échouer comme des baleines sur le parquet boisé, étalés comme des merdes d'oiseau.

« Eh bah…, gémit Arthur. Merci de m'avoir avoué ton amour… Je sens que je n'ai plus peur du méchant tsunami, maintenant. Tu m'as bien rassuré !

_ Quel tsunami ?

_ Euh… bah… laisse tomber. En tout cas, je… je t'apprécie également…

_ Tu peux laisser tomber le masque du Tsudere, si tu veux. On est plus à ça près.

_ I love you, Francis.

_ Me too, my love ».

Enfin. Après tout ce temps, ils se regardèrent sous un autre angle – bah oui, ils sont couchés parterre, c'est pas le même angle ! Mais il y avait mieux ! Enfin ! Enfin ! Enfin ce putain de One-Shot insensé prenait fin !

Pour ne pas vous laisser complètement démuni, sachez que le tsunami n'en était pas un. En réalité, c'était une blague d'Espagne et d'Italie qui… euh… voulaient… euh… s'amuser à faire peur à Ludwig et Romano ! Donc en fait, tout va bien !

Puis Fruk, quoi ! Tout va bien !

Allez ! Qui sera la prochaine fangirl à jouer avec eux ? Le sauront-ils un jour ? Pour le savoir, continuez de parcourir le fandom Hetalia !

* * *

**Parce que les fins bateaux correspondent bien aux One-Shot WTF. Et parce que j'aime écrire n'importe quoi !**

**Sérieux, je ne sais pas quoi dire… XD**

**J'ai galéré sur la fin de cette histoire, j'avoue. A partir de l'avant-Lemon, c'était compliqué. Puis j'ai un peu improvisé (parce qu'il y a pas mieux quand on veut écrire un truc qui n'a aucun sens). J'espère vraiment ne pas vous avoir fait perdre votre temps. J'avais vraiment envie d'écrire un truc comme ça, pour quelques obscures raisons.**

**Mais je précise que je ne cherche à aucun moment à être insultantes avec les autres auteures de fanfiction ! La première personne critiquée ici, c'est moi ! Et si vous lisez mes autres fictions, vous verrez que ça reste très cliché. Surtout les Lemons ! **

**Voilà, voilà. Je vous laisse ici, en espérant recevoir quelque commentaires (dites-moi si c'était tout de même un minimum drôle, parce que c'était mon but premier quand j'ai écrit ça XD)**

**Allez, biz', mes lapins !**

**Kurea-chan**


End file.
